I'm Sorry
by Candymouse22
Summary: We never did see what happened after a mind-controled Sollux killed Aradia and her lusus and destroyed her hive. So this is what might have happened. This is an Arasol fanfic so if you don't like it don't read it. Rated for slight gore and cursing (b/c it's Homestuck). Edited!
1. Sollux

**Aradia:** **oh hello! the wonderful author would like you to know that she does not own Homestuck but Andrew Hussie sure does! anyways read on! OuO**

 **Sollux: um yeah. read this.**

* * *

Sollux Captor awoke on the ground with a splitting head ache and red and blue spark coming from his eyes. He also, for some reason, was lying on the ground, surrounded by the rubbles of a building . "Ugh..." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "W-what the hell? I thought I was coding thome-" Before he could finish, Sollux felt a _familiar_ ringing in his head. _Weird. Usually I only hear this when Vriska- oh shit!_ Whenever Vriska mind-controlled someone, it ended _badly_. Not to long ago, the spiderbitch had paralyzed Tavros by making him jump off a cliff, which was fucked up even for her. Sollux then became aware of the sticky, golden substance on his hands. "Thhe made me eat the fucking _mind-honey_?!" That was _really_ bad. If Vriska had made him eat the mind-honey, she must have made him do something awful.

Under closer observation, Sollux realized that he hadn't demolished a building, but a _hive_. "Thhit!" He exclaimed "She made me k-kill someone..?" _Okay, now Vriska's gone crazy! I know she vengeful as hell, but this is too far!_ Sollux tried to reassure himself. Maybe no one was home. Maybe who ever lived there was dead and no one know yet. After all, the hive _did_ appear to belong to a burgundy blood and- " _AA_!" His matesprite had mentioned getting revenge from Vriska, though she didn't tell Sollux much. He thought he heard Aradia mumble something about, _"raising the dead."_ Sollux felt sick with dread. If Aradia really _had_ sent the dead to haunt Vriska, she wouldn't let it slide. "Oh god _pleathe_ not _her!_ Not Aradia!" Sollux kept repeating that as he lifted the ruins of the hive, his heart pounding. Clouds of dust formed and Sollux coughed. When it finally cleared, his heart practically stopped. **"NOO!"** There, in a pool of her own blood, was Aradia Megido.

" **AA!** "Sollux ran towards his matesprite (even though she'd probably be a foot away from him.) and knelt besides the Aries, gently pulling her into his arms. "A-Aradia..?" His voice hitched. "P-please, wake up!" Sollux shook her lightly, tears falling down his face. As much as it pained him to accept, Aradia was dead. Her eyes were glazed over, her head lolled back, her arms and legs had burns and cuts, her skirt was peppered with holes, and she was covered in blood. "AA," The Gemini whimpered, at loss for words. There was so _much_ he wanted to say to his matesprite. How sorry he was. How muck he loved her...

For a few minutes, it was silent, save the breeze of wind. Just Sollux holding Aradia. Then, Sollux let out a shattering scream. He lifted the ruins of Aradia's hive up with his psionics, but he was too heartbroken to notice or care. **"ARADIAAA!"** He cried out into the night. _She's gone. Forever_. _WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!_ Sollux calmed down and dropped ruins, his head pounding. "A-Aradia," He said, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm thorry! I'm _tho_ _damn thorry_! I know I Vrithka wath controlling me, but thith ith thtill my fault!" He looked at her again and sniffled.

Sollux recalled his memories of Aradia: meting her, talking to her, telling the worst-best puns, going on digs with her,going on digs, the way she beamed when she found a new bone for her collection, her smile and laugh... He would do just about anything to hear her laugh at that moment. Sollux ran a hand throgh Aradia's thick mane of hair, ignoring that it was matted with blood. "No matter how much of an athhole I wath, no matter how much I complained about my life, you alwayth thtayed with me. You were the only one who underthood how it felt hear voiceth in your head. If I could have a do-over, I would've been a better matethprite, I thwear! I withh I had told you thith more, but I love you _tho much_ , Aradia..." With that, Sollux buried his head into Aradia and wept. Unknown to him, Aradia's ghost had been there the whole time...

* * *

 **Hi! After rereading this, I thought it could use some work. I'm sorry that it's still pretty short and that Sollux is kind of ooc. This is my first Homestuck fanfic so don't judge to hard! I still might make that second chapter with Aradia! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please tell me how I did in the reviews! I will take constructive criticism but no flames please. Have a great day/night! OuO**

 **-Candymouse22**


	2. Aradia

**Hi! I finally wrote that Aradia chapter I mentioned I might do! I know it's been a while since I published this, but I still wanted to post this chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Stupid Vriska," Aradia mumbled under her breath. Careful not to step on her sleeping lusus, Aradia left her respiteblock and went outside. She didn't even know _why_ she bothered. If Sollux were coming to her hive, he would have said so! Maybe he decided to surprise her, though Aradia found that hard to believe. And even if Sollux really _was_ outside her hive, why would he have told Vriska? "I hope this isn't a trick." A voice in the back of her head said it was, filling her with dread. Aradia knew Vriska would be furious with her for summoning the spirits of the dead. Hell, Terezi warned her not to do it, but she didn't care, she _had_ to make Vriska pay.

Just thinking about what Vriska had done to Tavros made Aradia's blood boil. _If only I-_ Aradia's thoughts were cut off when she noticed a glowing silhouette a few feet away, floating. When the figure got closer, her face split into a grin. "Sollux?" Aradia said with delight, almost forgetting her chat with Vriska. It was always nice to see her matesprite, since they lived so far from each other. They hadn't been matesprites very long, but Sollux and Aradia had know each other since they were very young. Her happiness didn't last for long; Sollux had a golden substance smeared around his mouth and was holding a jar that said: DO NOT EAT!

Aradia's smile fell when she realized what was in the jar. _The mind honey!_ _But why the hell would Sollux..._ "Vriska!" The blue blood had mind-controlled Sollux to eat the mind-honey and go to her hive! "That bitch!" If Sollux had ate the honey _and_ was being mind-controlled... Aradia was distracted by the red and blue sparks from her matesprite's dual colored eyes. "Sollux!" Aradia called out, hoping and praying that he would regain control.

"Please, don't do this! Fight back!" Aradia shook with fear, eyes wide. _"Don't bother_ ," The voices said apathetically. _"It's your time."_ " **NO!** " Horrified, Aradia watched as Sollux's eyes grew brighter, crackling with energy. Aradia was frozen, shielding her watering eyes, until she heard a distressed " _bah!_ " "Ram-mom!" Aradia cried out. Before Aradia could do anything, there was a powerful and blinding blast of red and blue that knock Aradia off her feet in the blink of an eye. She screamed in pain as she was flung at her hive; her vision blurred and went white. The last thing Aradia heard was the sound of something falling.  
0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0

When Aradia came to, she knew something was very wrong. The voices, which she had heard since was small, were louder than ever. Also, she felt no pain, even though she had been knocked into her hive. Before she could ask why, she saw her hive, or, what was left of it. It had been completely levelled, looking like something from Troll Indiana Jones. The sight made her heart break. Sure it was small, but it was her home! At that, Aradia remembered her lusus. She was about to look for her when she heard someone behind her. Turning around, Aradia saw Sollux, lying on the ground. She rushed towards him, not noticing that her feet were not touching the ground. _"S0llux! Are you 0kay?"_ Aradia gasped. Why was her voice so... h0ll0w?!

But Sollux didn't heard or seen her, because he said, "W-what the hell? I thought I was coding thome-" Aradia stopped paying attention to what her matesprite was saying. _"S0llux! S0llux, listen t0 me! I'm right here!"_ Aradia started to become distressed. _Why isn't he responding to me?! Can he not see me?!_ Aradia remembered what the ghosts had said, but pushed it out of her head, which wasn't easy with them being as loud as they were. "Thhe made me eat the fucking _mind-honey_?! Oh god." Sollux got up and it was at that moment that Aradia panicked, for Sollux had walked _through_ her.

 _"No. NONONONONONONO!"_ She started lifted small stones around her, but calmed down enough to drop them. She began to follow Sollux. " _Maybe I am still alive, but I got really injured and my sprite got knocked out of my body !_ _"_ Even _if_ was alive, she probably would be dead soon. _Don't think like that!_ _Oh please-_ " _AA!_ " Aradia turned around to see Sollux with wide eyes, looking at the blood that stained the ground. _My blood..._ She forgot that those under Vriska's control were unaware of what they were doing. Aradia could hear his heart pounding with terror, though she couldn't her her own... "Oh god _pleathe_ not _her!_ Not Aradia!" Sollux repeted this to himself he lifted the ruins of Aradia's hive. Knowing his psionics would be drained, Aradia helped Sollux, praying that was still alive. Clouds of dust formed as the rubble was lifted and Aradia hear Sollux cough. Nothing could have prepared Aradia for when the dust cleared up. Her heart sank as she saw the dead bodies of her and her lusus.

" **AA.** " Sollux said, clearly in shock. Aradia stared in horror. Her lusus, her sweet, gentle lusus, was curled in a ball, cuts covering her body. One of her horns had broken of as well. As if that weren't painful enough, her eyes trailed towards Sollux, who was cradling her body. There were tears streaming down his face, and though she couldn't her him, she could see his mouth moving. Numbly, Aradia floated towards her matesprite. _Former matesprite now..._ "P-please, wake up!" Sollux begged and lightly shook her. It was creepy, hovering over her own corpse. Not surprisingly, her body was covered in blood; a trail ran down her nose. There were countless burns and cuts on her arms and legs, and her skirt and shirt were in tatters, just like her ghost. Aradia tried to put her arms around Sollux, but they went through him. It was at that moment that reality really hit Aradia. Her hive was destroyed, her lusus was dead, and she was dead at the hand of her matesprite, who had been forced to do watched as Sollux let out a scream that shattered her heart.

It was then that Aradia became emotional. She burst into tears (let's assume ghost can cry.) and sobbed. If she had just _listened_ to Terezi and not been reckless, she would be alive, her lusus would be alive, her hive would be fine, and Sollux wouldn't be crying hysterically over her dead body. Once again she wrapped her arms around him, wishing she could feel warmth. But she felt cold, so very _cold_. _"I'm s0 s0rry S0llux,"_ She said. _"I never wanted this t0 happen!"_ She had never really told Sollux what she was going to do, knowing that he would try to stop her from doing so. If only she had...

It wasn't until she heard a thud that Aradia noticed she had lifted the rubble left from her hive with her physics, or was it Sollux? Or both of them (yes)?  
"A-Aradia," Sollux said hoarsely, drawing Aradia's attention. Turned to face him, even though he couldn't see her. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm thorry! I'm _tho_ _damn thorry_! I know I Vrithka wath controlling me, but thith ith thtill my fault!" _"I **can** hear y0u th0ugh! It's n0t y0ur fault S0llux! Please!" _He looked at her, well, her body sorrowfully. The pain she felt was too unbearable. She know it was wrong, but at that moment Aradia didn't want to feel _anything_.

Sollux continued. "No matter how much of an athhole I wath, no matter how much I complained about my life, you alwayth thtayed with me. You were the only one who underthood how it felt hear voiceth in your head. You made my life tho much better! If I could have a do-over, I would've been a better matethprite, I thwear! I withh I had told you thith more, but I love you _tho much_ , Aradia..." _"I l0ve y0u t00, S0llux..."_ Aradia tried not to, but she broke down yet again. _"Leave, you no reason to stay here."_ She looked at Sollux one more time before she kissed him and said, _"G00d bye, my l0ve."_ She heard him weep again but kept moving, knowing she hadn't heard him. She looked at her lusus and whispered, _"I'm s0rry, mama."_ She looked around her one more time before she floated away aimlessly. The spirits were right, she had _nothing_ left. _  
_

* * *

**And done! Sorry that it ends so suddenly! I didn't really know how to end it and I didn't want** **stretch this out too much! I know that when Aradia died she refused to feel emotions, but probably not right away. I want to say thank you to maidofwyldewood, Azaisya, and Guest for your reviews! It really means so much! 8D And thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 0u0  
-Candymouse22 **


End file.
